


out of the routine

by Mozanii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Touou Kagami Taiga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozanii/pseuds/Mozanii
Summary: Despite his appearance, Aomine Daiki is not as smooth as people make him out to be. He is known around Touou as being a rampant womanizer and playboy. The problem? He's never been with anyone in his whole life.





	1. day one -- news to me

Aomine leaned forward, sighing and slamming his head down on the desk in front of him in the most dramatic way possible. How can class be _so_ boring and _last_ this long? This should be illegal. Not only was class boring, but his life in high school had quickly become boring and routine. _’Same shit, different day.’_ He thinks to himself.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by somebody hitting him on his back, whispering, quite loudly he might add, in his direction. “Dai-chan, Dai chan! Sit up straight before the teacher yells at you!” his pink-haired friend scolds.

“Satsuki, stop hitting me! Class is almost over anyway, the teacher won’t care.” He says burying his head further into his arms, ignoring her demands.

She huffs, “Whatever. If you get in trouble, don’t say I didn’t tell you so!” Her words always go in one ear and out the other. Aomine moves his head slightly upwards only so that he can glance on the watch on his wrist in agony. Before he knows it, the bell rings and he’s out of there before the teacher can turn around and say class was dismissed. 

“Damn, I thought this day would never end!” Aomine says to himself out loud, rushing out into the increasingly busy hallway. He feels so mentally and physically drained, he stops walking in the hallway to just close his eyes for a moment and clear his mind. That is until, of course, somebody bumps into him in the hallway, knocking him out of his trance and making him drop his books on the floor.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” Aomine snaps at the offender, bending down to pick his belongings off the floor. 

“My bad. But to be fair, you’re the one who stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway.” The voice says from beside him, as he bends down alongside him to pick up the books he dropped on the floor in the commotion.

What? Somebody _dare_ to talk back to him? The guy should be lucky Aomine was too tired or else he would have gotten a punch to the face. Aomine turns around and is immediately caught off guard by a giant patch of bright, crimson hair in his face. 

Aomine simply stares at him right in his face. Not only is he caught off-guard by his bright hair, but the guy actually has matching eyes _and_ eyebrows. What’s up with those eyebrows though? 

Feeling an intense stare in his direction, the guy glances up at Aomine with a scowl on his face. “You know, you could also apologize...and stop staring at me. You’re making me feel weird.” 

“Nobody is staring at you, I’m just wondering how you got your eyebrows like that. Do you shave them yourself? You pluck them? Did they get burned off?” Aomine smirks at his own question.

Almost immediately offended, the red-head’s mouth hangs open and eyebrows furrow even further. “E-excuse me! They grow in like this! Damn jerk…” 

“Don’t be so self-conscious about it.” Aomine laughs, causing the other man to frown further.

“N-nobody is self-conscious! You just caught me off guard! Geez…” He finishes gathering his books and turns around and walks off in the opposite direction.

“You could at least say bye!” Aomine yells in his direction, laughter still evident in his voice.

The red-headed man didn’t even bother to turn around, but merely stuck his middle finger in the air in response, causing Aomine to burst out in another round of laughter. After the man was out of sight, Aomine secured his books in his bag and began walking home. For some reason, a reason that he couldn’t quite put his finger on, Aomine could feel his heart beat slightly faster than usual. _That_ was out of the normal routine.

/////

The next morning, Aomine lazily threw his bookbag on the ground and went into his usual slouched position on his desk. To him, English was the most boring subject in the world. Why does he have to learn English if everyone else could learn Japanese? At least, that’s the logic in his mind.

To at least _appear_ as if he’s following the lesson on the board, Aomine digs in his bag and cracks the book open to a random page and puts his head back down on his desk.

“Wow, Dai-chan! I didn’t know you were studying so hard for this class!” Momoi says from beside him, glancing over into his book.

“What are you talking about? I can’t even tell you the title of this damn textbook.” He responds lazily.

“Yeah, so why does it have all that highlighter on the page and the exercises filled out?” She asks. This causes Aomine to look up to see what in the world she was talking about.

“What the hell….I didn’t do any of these!” Aomine gasps and flips through the book in front of him. He flips the book to the back and sees a name scribbled on the back in permanent marker: “If lost, please return to Kagami Taiga. Class 2-B.” Almost immediately, Aomine can feel his heart pick up pace again. When they bumped into each other, did they accidentally pick up each other’s books? Are the gods watching over him and giving him a second chance? He can’t let this opportunity go to waste. 

Aomine raises his hand from his desk, “Teacher, may I use the restroom?” and she nods. Aomine stuffs the book under his jacket and proceeds out of the room and down the hall to where Class 2-B was currently in session.

Aomine isn’t exactly the king of subtlety so he approaches the glass classroom window and peers in, looking for that bright red hair he saw yesterday. There he was! In the third row! Aomine excitedly started to wave his hands, trying to catch the attention of the boy who was slightly paying attention to the lesson.

Well, if a 6’3” blue-haired man waved his hands in front of you, of course Kagami would eventually notice. Of course, so did everyone else in the class. Aomine laughs slightly as he sees the red-head get really flustered at his sudden appearance at his classroom and the attention he was drawing to himself. 

Quickly, Kagami excuses himself to the restroom and slides open the classroom door, meeting Aomine once again face-to-face.

“What the hell are you doing out here? Stalking me?” Kagami asks, cheeks still slightly red from the earlier embarassment. 

“Is that the way you would thank your academic savior?” Aomine says, waving Kagami’s book in front of his face.

“What kind of title is that? Why are you my savior?” Kagami asks, bewildered.

“Because! I am returning your English book to you. I must have grabbed it by mistake when we were in the hall yesterday. Who would have thought you were the type to study and practice your subjects?” Aomine teased.

“S-shut up! I’m good at speaking English, but it’s hard to write it because it’s so formal in Japan...so I was practicing.” Kagami defends himself.

“What do you mean it’s so formal over here?”

“Well, I used to live in America when I was younger. So of course, colloquial language isn’t formal all the time. Just look at how you speak in Japanese…” This time it was Kagami’s turn to tease Aomine.

“My Japanese is fine!” Aomine says a bit flustered, causing Kagami to laugh softly. There it goes again. Aomine could feel his heart beating faster and his cheeks heating up slightly as he gazes upon Kagami laughing in front of him.

“I’m just joking, I’m not as big of a jerk as you are.” Kagami teases once more.

“You know you’re still saying you’re still a little bit of a jerk though, right?” Aomine laughs.

Kagami laughs with him, “Only a little!”

“Well, a jerk wouldn’t walk all this way to return your book, would he?” Aomine smiles at Kagami.

“I guess not. Thanks, Aomine.” Kagami says, grabbing the book from his hands.

“Wait, how do you know my name?” Aomine asks.

The question strikes Kagami, causing him to hesitate a bit. “Well, you’re kind of well-known around school, you know?” 

“Really? For what?” Aomine asks incredulously.

“You really don’t know?” Kagami raises an eyebrow and Aomine shakes his head.

“I find that hard to believe. Anyway, thanks for returning my book. See you around.” Kagami turns around and heads toward his classroom.

Aomine panics and his mouth opens before his mind can think properly, “Wait, Kagami! I know this is kind of sudden, but would you like to to grab a bite to eat after school or something?" 

Kagami's head whips around suddenly, eyes wide, "You mean...like a date or something?"

Aomine laughs a bit, "Well, I said hang out, but if you want to call it a date, you said it first."

Kagami avoids his gaze, "Thanks for the offer, Aomine, but no thanks. I don't want to start something then end up with my heart broken like the others." 

Aomine felt his heart drop at the rejection, "Like the others? What the hell are you talking about? I've never asked out anyone in this school!" 

"Listen, I'm just saying what I heard. I've had my heart broken in the past, and I'm very careful about who I let in. Thanks for the offer, Aomine. I'll see you around." Kagami's voice is laced with sadness and guilt, but avoids Aomine's gaze once more as he heads to class for the final time.


	2. week one -- overconfidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new recruit to Touou's basketball team :>

Besides sleeping, Aomine’s next top favorite activity was sulking and filling himself up with self-pity. Was it possible to even feel sorry for yourself if you’re the one who caused it in the first place?

As the final bell rings, Aomine heads towards the gymnasium for basketball practice. At least he will finally be able to clear his mind, at least for an hour or two. He pushes the doors open and greets his teammates, “Yo…” he says nonchalantly, setting his bags down along the sideline.

“Aomine, glad you could make it...and on time, actually! Good thing, we have a favor to ask.” Imayoshi says, pushing up his glasses.

“You know, when you ask for a favor then push up your glasses, you look extra mischevious…” Aomine says, causing Imayoshi to frown.

“Stop assuming things about people who wear glasses. Anyway, we need you to play a quick one-on-one match against this new student who wants to join the team.” Imayoshi responds.

“The hell? Who joins a sports team halfway through the semester? You’re allowing that?” He says incredulously.

“Well, at first I was hesitant about it, but after reviewing his record and playing history with the manager, we decided to give him a shot. He’s tall, very athletic, and his ferocity on the court is on par with his first name. We told him we don’t have room for benchwarmers, so if he’s going to join, he has to showcase what he’s got against the ace of our team. That’s you.” Imayoshi explains and points at him.

Aomine scoffs and laughs, “Ha, as if some scrub could beat me. If he wants to challenge me, then bring it on. Where is he?” 

“Be careful of who you call a scrub until _after_ our game, aho.” A familiar voice calls from behind him.

“The hell…” Aomine is stunned. He recognizes this voice.

“Nice to see you again, Aomine.” Kagami smiles at him.

At this point, Aomine is ready to die. Who did he wrong in the world for the universe to test him like this? Especially the day after he just got rejected by this same man.

“You two already know each other? Great, then we can skip introductions and get straight to it!” Imayoshi says, clapping his hands together and grabs a basketball from the back room.

As the two head over to the center line of the court for the tip-off, Kagami talks lowly so only Aomine could hear, “Listen, Aomine. No hard feelings about yesterday, okay?”

Aomine spoke through his denial, “Nothing happened yesterday, though?” 

“Even if you play dumb, I still remember.” Kagami laughed lightly, causing Aomine to smile involuntarily. Damn his smile. Or was it more of… _Damn,_ his smile?

“Let’s have a good game, alright?” Kagami reaches his hand out to meet Aomine’s, causing a light blush to form on his cheeks. 

“R-right…” Aomine sputters out, still slightly flustered at how surprisingly soft Kagami’s hands were compared to his own.

“Alright, first to five points. Good luck, Kagami.” Imayoshi tosses the ball in the air. Aomine and Kagami both jump in the air, but Aomine’s fingertips touch the ball first.

////

Although their game was short, both players put so much energy into their game that they both collapses in exhaustion after it was over.

“Ahhh, damn! So close!” Kagami curses himself as he lays gasping for breath on the floor.

“Too bad, so sad, Kagami! You lost!” Aomine mutters beside him on the floor. If winning against Kagami meant that he wouldn’t have to see his face everyday with a constant reminder of his rejection, then Aomine would use all the energy he had possible in his body. 

“Good game, you two! That was really intense to watch! You two seem pretty winded, you can call it quits for the day, Aomine. Go home.” Imayoshi says, walking over to the pair. “Oh and, Kagami?” 

“Yes?” He answers.

“See you at practice tomorrow. Welcome to the team!” Imayoshi smiles, tossing him a Touou uniform in its signature black and red colors.

_Well shit._

//

“I swear, Kagami, stop following me.” Aomine mutters to the boy walking beside him.

“Nobody is following you, I also live this way. Plus, it’s safer to walk home at night in pairs.” Kagami says, narrowing his eyes at Aomine. 

Moments of silence pass between the two as they walk side by side. Aomine, of course, tries to avoid Kagami’s gaze through all methods possible, including: staring at the sky, staring at his phone, and spinning his basketball on his forefinger to pass the time.

Kagami rolled his eyes at him, “Are you really that upset about yesterday, Aomine?”

Aomine huffs, “Like I said, nothing happened yesterday, alright? So shut the hell up about it.” 

Kagami smirks, “That’s a pretty aggressive response for something that has not happened.” 

“Whatever.” Aomine doesn’t need to listen to this anymore.

“Listen, it’s nothing personal or anything, Aomine. I just don’t want to get involved in any drama.” Kagami retorts.

This comment causes Aomine to become slightly aggravated, “There you go again, talking all that nonsense. I have no idea what you’re talking about. Aside from basketball, I keep a pretty low-key profile.” He barked.

“I just hear things about you. I don’t know if they’re true or not.” Kagami shrugs.

“Like what?”

“Well for example, your nickname is the “Heartbreaker of Touou Academy”, for starters.” Kagami points out.

“I’ve literally heard _nobody_ call me that.” Aomine raises an eyebrow.

“I’m just saying what I heard! There’s rumors of you going around the school and preying upon girls that are well… you know, well-endowed in the chest area. You date them until you get a peek at them, then you kick them to the curb.” Kagami explains, voice a little skeptical at Aomine’s reaction.

“What. The. _Hell._ People are really saying this about me? That has literally never happened! I’ve never even--” Aomine is furious, but he still managed to cut himself off mid-sentence. 

“You never what?” Kagami questioned.

“N-nevermind. This is ridiculous. I can’t believe this.” Aomine mutters to himself, running a hand through his hair.  
Kagami gazes at the worried blue-haired boy, studying his reaction to their conversation. His piercing crimson eyes stare at him, completely puzzled at Aomine. 

“I mean the only possible girl they could be talking about is Satsuki...but that’s like..the same as looking at your sister’s breasts. Like..you know..you just don’t do it and you look past it! We’ve known each other for so long, it would be kind of weird, you know?” He explains.

“So you two have never dated?” Kagami raises an eyebrow.

“...anybody…” Aomine’s muttering is barely audible.

“What did you say?” Kagami asks.

“I’ve nev..” Aomine trails off agai.

“Aomine, speak louder!” 

“I’ve never dated anyone, okay! I’ve never touched, kissed, or even held hands with anybody. That’s why that rumor is so crazy to me.” He admits shyly. Kagami isn’t sure if Aomine’s cheeks are pink from embarassment or the frustration he must feel.

“So you’re telling me… _THE_ great ace of Touou has never been with anybody? I mean sure, your personality is a little off-putting, but you’re not a bad-looking guy. I can’t believe it. You sure are courageous asking me out so suddenly for someone who has never had a relationship.” Kagami sounds completely skeptical.

“Idiot, why would I lie about something like that? Most people that lie about stuff like how many people they have slept with and I’m telling you that I’ve never even kissed anybody! I just act on how I feel at that moment!” Aomine had never felt this embarassed openly admitting his secret, but he’s always been the heart first, head second-type of person. He tries to hide his face in the palms of his hands until Kagami leaves. Or until he dies. You know, whichever comes first.

“You shouldn’t be embarassed of something like that, aho. Everyone has their reasons. Some people get pressured into it earlier than others, or maybe, some people are waiting for the right person and they haven’t come along yet. There’s lots of reasons, so you shouldn’t feel bad.” Kagami pats Aomine on the shoulder.

Aomine lifts his head up, only to be greeted by Kagami’s warm smile. “Well I guess since you put it that way…”

“You know, people have some stereotype in their mind about how athletes are players on _and_ off the field, if you know what I mean. Not all of us are like that! Personally, I’d rather have one, faithful partner who cares for me as much as I care for them, than a hundred one-night stands. If that meant I would have to wait a couple of years for them to pop up in my life, then so be it. It’s nobody’s business but mine.” Kagami laughs softly. 

“You know, despite how you look, you’re surprisingly comforting.” Aomine says, jokingly. 

Kagami gasps, “You’re a damn jerk. Even when I first met you, your comments always ruin the mood.” He crosses his arms.

Aomine smirks, “Oh, so we had a mood? Maybe I should keep acting like that then!” 

It was Kagami’s turn to blush, “S-shut up, aho! That’s not what I meant!” 

Aomine’s smirk never left his face, “It’s exactly what you meant. It’s only a matter of time before you fall for me.”

Kagami frowns, “Your overconfidence is such a turn off.”

Aomine laughs at the red-head’s furrowed face, “Oh, but you didn’t deny what I said, though!” 

Kagami blushed even harder, “I’m going home!” He turns on his heels and pushing past Aomine and hiding his gaze.

“Hey, wait for me!”


	3. month two -- pure infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act first, question later.

To say that Aomine Daiki was completely and utterly smitten with Kagami Taiga would be the the understatement of the century. As they spent more and more time together, Aomine began to find little quirks Kagami had incredibly endearing. Whether or not he was biased was subjective, of course.

Aomine loved the way Kagami’s face would completely scrunch up whenever he had won against him in any of their practice basketball matches. However, that face would completely make a complete transformation into the brightest smile when Aomine would come up and throw his arm around his shoulder, congratulating him on the good game. To finally find an opponent that was an actual challenge to him was a feat in itself. Although some would view Kagami as being stubborn, especially after consistently re-challenging Aomine to rematches when he would lose, Aomine always viewed him as being strong and resilient. 

Aomine loved the way Kagami would constantly ask if he was feeling well or if he was feeling hungry. His interactions with Kagami of course expanded to off the court, as well as, outside of school. Kagami would often invite him over to his empty apartment for dinner after school and although it was his place, he would always ask what Aomine would like for dinner instead of making his own favorites. Even when Aomine was running late to school, Kagami would be waiting outside on the sidewalk until he decided to leave his house. Kagami would complain every single time, but yet, there he was, always waiting for him and making sure they both got to class for the day. Although some would view Kagami as being too motherly, Aomine always viewed him as being selfless, always taking care of others before himself. 

Aomine loved the way their relationship has grown. Although it was only a few weeks since they met, Aomine found himself wanting to know more and more about Kagami every single day. Whenever he would smile or joke with Kagami, it would always cause a chain reaction of smiles and laughter. By being a single child, it was kind of lonely whenever Aomine was not around other people at school. But with Kagami, even if he wasn’t physically there, he was only a phone call or text away. 

He had completely fallen for the red-headed gentle giant. They have so much in common, but yet, are very different people. Sometimes, he supposes, that good things can come when you least expect them. Sometimes, he supposes, fate has its ways.

////

Aomine twisted the knob to Kagami’s front door and let himself in, “Yo, Kagami! I’m home!” he yells into the distance.

Aomine hears a pan drop in the kitchen and sees a startled man run into his view, “Aomine, what the hell? You could knock before you come over! In fact, you could at least text me and say that you’re coming! This isn’t your house by the way!” Kagami huffs.

Aomine laughs, “But I come over like everyday so it’s like I’m automatically invited whenever I want! Besides, if you didn’t know I was coming over, then why was your door unlocked?” 

Kagami gulped at the sudden (but correct) accusation, “Whatever! I just started cooking dinner...what do you want?”

“Burgers!”

“You literally eat burgers like everyday. You need some vegetables in your diet!” Kagami folds his arms across his chest. 

Aomine frowned, “One more day won’t break me. Plus, it’s not like I don’t exercise! I probably over-exercise, I should be like 100 pounds!” 

It was Kagami’s turn to laugh this time, “Not with the way you eat!” 

“Hey!” Aomine playfully nudges Kagami, who is laughing even harder alongside him. “Hey, let me help you cook this time!” 

Kagami’s eyes got wide, “You help me? You’ve probably never cooked a day in your life. I wonder if even you could mess up a simple recipe like a burger…” 

At this point, Aomine is getting offended, “Hey! I’ve cooked before! I’ve made like...eggs and stuff…” Aomine trails off after realizing how lame he was starting to sound, causing Kagami to laugh once more.

Kagami gleams at Aomine, “Come on, let’s cook together!”

////

“Okay, so I chopped all the ingredients. Just mix the onions with the ground beef while I heat the oil in the pan. Then, you just form the beef into patties and place it into the pan. Got it?” Kagami instructed Aomine.

He nodded, “Sounds good! I can do this!” Aomine says, hyping himself up for the challenge.

As Kagami poured the oil into the pan, he took a glance over at Aomine, who was 110% focused on his task at hand. Kagami couldn’t help but laugh a little at how concentrated Aomine looked while he was mixing the burger ingredients together. His concentration matched the same intensity as when they played basketball together. He wondered if Aomine always puts forth his ultimate effort in everything he does, and at this thought, Kagami felt his body feel a bit warmer than usual. Sure, it was hot near the stove, but this type of heat was different. It was almost as if he could physically feel the happiness inside his heart manifest itself in his body. It was a new sensation, but he didn’t mind it at all.

His train of thought was interrupted when the blue-haired boy suddenly shouted, “Yes!” 

Aomine smiled, “Alright, I did it! I finished them and put them into perfect circles! I just place them in the pan now?” 

“Right, place them gently.” Kagami instructed.

Aomine placed his plate of burgers on the counter and shakily picked up a nearby spatula. “Here goes nothing…” He says, placing the patty into the pan. Aomine nearly jumps out of his skin when the patty immediately starts popping in the oil, causing the man to scream in fear. 

Kagami bursts out in laughter as he had never heard Aomine scream, nevertheless, never heard him scream that high. “That’s a regular phenomenon when you cook! Are you okay, Aomine?” He says between his fits of laughter.

“Why didn’t you tell me that the oil was so damn hot?” Aomine pouts, holding his right forefinger in his left palm.

Kagami sighs, “It’s in a metal pot over an open flame...did you expect it to be cold?” Kagami’s remarks only made Aomine pout even harder.

“Did you hurt your finger?” Kagami asks, voice full of concern.

“It popped on me, but I’ll be alright. I’m grown.” Aomine says it with his voice, but his face and the pout on his mouth don’t reflect it.

Kagami laughs softly, “You’re grown? You could’ve fooled me with that pout. Here, let me get you some ice. It won’t heal it, but it’ll make it feel better temporarily.” He says getting ice cubes and putting them in a sandwich bag. 

“Give me your hand.” Kagami reaches out to grab Aomine’s hand, placing the bag of ice over the small burn on the top of his tanned skin. “Does that feel better?” He asks, voice full of concern.

Aomine’s body suddenly tensed, causing Kagami to look at him. He couldn’t shake the realization that he was holding hands with Kagami _again_ and just the thought of it made his heart beat faster and his throat dry. His hands, however, had the opposite effect, and began to sweat with this building anxiety. “Y-yeah…” He managed to stammer out.

Kagami blinked, “What’s wrong, Aomine?”  
He’s had enough at this point. “Damn it Kagami, stop being so genuine all the time! It makes me want to…” 

“Huh? It makes you want to what?” Kagami asked curiously.

“It makes me want to punch you in the damn face!” Aomine growled.

Kagami looks taken aback, “What!? Why do you --” 

Aomine interrupts him once more, “But at the same time, it makes me want to kiss you, Kagami. You’re so kind...so sincere...it makes me so sick. Every time I’m around you, I want to kiss you, but I always stop myself because I don’t know...you know, if you want--” 

This time, it was Kagami’s turn to interrupt Aomine. “I seem to remember a certain somebody telling me that they were the heart-first, head-second type?”

Aomine was speechless, but he managed to nod. 

“So then, prove it to me. Show me who you truly are. Show me that you live up to your word. Act with your heart, ask questions later.” Kagami’s cheeks may have turned bright red, but his crimson eyes still glistened in the light with pure determination and honestly. And that look was truly the last straw for Aomine.

Aomine abruptly stepped forward, closing the space between their bodies until they are a few inches apart. His intense navy gaze met a soft, yet intense crimson one. His eyes, the color of a roaring fire, set his soul ablaze in a wildfire that could not be controlled. He follows Kagami’s orders, letting go of rationality and letting his body’s instincts take over. 

Aomine quickly closes the gap between their mouths, causing Kagami inhale in the sudden surprise. His slightly chapped lips met Kagami’s incredibly soft ones with a kind of uncertainty, but this was quickly overcome when he felt the other boy kissing him back with an equal pressure. 

When they parted their mouths slightly for air, Aomine began to speak, “Kagami, I --” He was quickly quieted by Kagami’s lips returning on his own with an intensity greater than the last kiss they had just shared. Aomine felt Kagami’s arms wrap around his neck, so it only felt right that he returned the favor by wrapping his around Kagami’s waist. 

If this was a dream, then Aomine would want to die in his sleep so that he would never have to wake up. It felt _unreal_ that this was happening. It would be different if he had planned to kiss him today, but he never expected Kagami to return his feelings so soon. 

Aomine wrapped his arms tighter around Kagami’s waist, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Kagami returned his same passion, pushing their bodies lightly backwards until Aomine’s back hit the refridgerator, trapping Aomine between the two.

Just as Kagami began to reach up to run his hands through Aomine’s hair, the pair suddenly jumped at the screeching noise in their ears. 

Kagami jumps back screaming, “Shit! I forgot to take the burger off the stove!” He says, panicking at the smoke filling the room and the fire alarm buzzing in his ears.

Aomine begins laughing at Kagami’s panicking face as he grabs an oven mitt and the pan off the stove, immediately dropping it in the sink and filling it water.

Kagami sighs in relief and then glares at the laughing man, “You know, this is your fault right?” 

“Act first, questions later, right?” Aomine gives him his best smile.

Despite all that has happened, Kagami still finds it in him to smile back at him, “Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hands SLIPPED yall...  
> I can totally imagine Aomine failing at cooking, but good thing his bae is there to pick him back up :>


	4. month four - admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's play a game of rapid fire questions ~

On a springtime afternoon, Kagami opened his apartment windows to let in a crisp, refreshing breeze. He firmly grasped a nearby sofa and pushed it across his floor near the open window, throwing his body alongside its length. Letting out a deep sigh, Kagami finally had a moment of silence to reflect on his life. For once, he had finally felt perfectly content with where he was in his life in all aspects: school, sports, of course, his relationship with Aomine. With so many wars going on and people suffering in the world, was it truly okay for him to be selfishly happy? 

As Kagami laid with his eyes closed and savoring the wind flowing through his hair, his moment of bliss was quickly interrupted by a sudden _beep beep_ coming from his phone. He turns his phone over to reveal the name on the caller ID, which of course, was Aomine.

Kagami slides right, accepting the call, “Yo, Aomine. What’s up?” 

“You home right now?” The voice on the other end of the line demands.

“What?” Kagami gasps.

“Open your door, Kagami!” Aomine repeats once more and Kagami does as he is told. He quickly strides over towards his door, and there standing in front of his door was none other than Aomine.

“What are you doing here? Well, rather, what would you have done if I wasn’t home?” Kagami raises an eyebrow.

“Well, knowing you, you’re at one of four places. One, home. Two, the basketball court. Three, school. And four, Maji Burger. If you weren’t home, I guess I’d just wait for you to get back!” Aomine laughs.

Kagami smiles, “You think you know me so well…Anyway, did you need something?”

“Yeah, if you’re not busy, I wanted you to come with me.” Aomine says.

“Go with you where?”

“On the mountain!” Aomine smiles.

“Huh?” Kagami says incredulously. 

“Well, I was bored so I wanted to go looking for some crayfish in the streams on the mountaintop. I figured you’ve never been, so...here I am. It’s okay if you don’t want to go, I know it’s not everyone’s “thing”.” Aomine says, looking hopeful.

“Yeah sure, I’ll try anything once. Let me pack us some snacks before we leave!” Kagami smiles, and whether or not Aomine would like to admit it, Kagami’s reassurance made his heart flutter.

///////

“Okay, so first, roll your pants up so they don’t get wet in the stream. Crayfish usually hide under rocks and in holes in the ground in clean water. So usually I just flip over rocks and one will eventually scurry out!” Aomine is gleaming with excitement.

Unsure of what to do next, Kagami remains hesitant, “So...then what do we do after we catch them? Do you just...grab them with your bare hands?” 

Aomine explains, “You can use this net if you’re so scared of a little pinch!” 

Kagami frowns, “You get pinched voluntarily for fun?”

“Would you rather get pinched by something bigger like a lobster or crab? Plus, I think it’s fun…” Aomine begins to pout a bit, causing Kagami to sigh.

“It’s fine, I said I would do it, so I might as well do it the right way. You go first, I’ll follow you in!” 

Aomine waded into the water and Kagami followed, wincing at how surprisingly cold the water was. He followed him downstream, looking for potential hiding spaces for the crayfish. What was Aomine talking about? What’s a good rock to turn over? All rocks look the same. 

Aomine ignored Kagami’s grumbling under his breath, “Ah! That rock looks like a good one!” Aomine says, placing his hands on a nearby rock. Mesmorized at the child-like joy on Aomine’s face, Kagami suddenly snaps out of his trance when he hears Aomine call his name.

“Kagami, it’s your turn! It’s swimming towards you, pick it up! Hurry!” Aomine shouts.

Startled, Kagami starts to panic as he sees the tiny creature swim towards his foot at a surprisingly fast speed for its body size. “W-what the hell!?” He panics even more, trying to avoid stepping on it as it swims by. Almost as if he was playing basketball, he bends over and swiftly scoops it up in his hands, grabbing the crayfish by its tail as it attempts to snip him with his claws.

“Wow, you caught one on our first try! We’re so lucky, Kagami! Here put it in the bucket with some water!” Aomine says with pure excitement, causing Kagami to laugh slightly at how he was acting. It was such a pure and innocent joy on Aomine’s face that it made him happy just to know that they shared the moment together, no matter how silly the activity was.

 

As the two quickly waded out of the water, Aomine ran towards the bucket and ran back to Kagami, holding it out so he could place the crayfish in the bucket. 

“Usually, I just do a catch-and-release with these, but this one is special so I’m going to keep it in a tank at home! Plus it even kind of looks like you!” Aomine laughs.

Almost immediately offended, “You’re comparing me to a crayfish? You can’t even say we’re similar just because we are both red…. That’s kind of...stretching it?” 

“Whatever, if it reminds me of you when I’m at home, I’ll do what I want!” Aomine says, placing the bucket down and picking up the bag of sandwiches Kagami had packed before they left.

The two men sat down under a nearby tree, each opening a sandwich out of a plastic bag and began to eat to refuel their energy. As a few minutes pass by in silence, Kagami glances at Aomine who looked at him like he had something to say, prompting him to raise an eyebrow.

Aomine shifts his eyes, cheeks turning slightly red, “I, uh...I just wanted to say thanks for doing this with me, Kagami. It maybe a little weird to some, but I’ve done this for years, ever since I was young and I really enjoy it.” 

Kagami smiles and places his hand on top of Aomine’s, squeezing it lightly. “I don’t mind! Just because others may not enjoy it doesn’t necessarily make it weird. I think it makes you unique! Plus, looking at you being happy makes me happy, so that’s all that matters to me. 

Kagami is shocked when he sees Aomine pull his hand away, but is quickly relieved when he sees him place his hand within his, interlacing their fingers tightly.

“I want to know more about you, Kagami.” Aomine confesses.

“Know more like what?” he questions.

“Like… _your_ favorite activities, besides basketball of course. Or...about your family, your friends back in America… your past experiences...you know, stuff like that! Start from the beginning!” 

Kagami pauses for a moment before continuing, “Well to start, my name is Kagami Taiga.” 

When Aomine rolls his eyes, Kagami chuckles lightly before starting once more, “I was born in Japan, but when I was five, my parents moved to the United States for their jobs, so I spent a majority of my childhood there. Because I grew up overseas, I’m not very familiar with typical Japanese customs, which makes me feel like an outsider sometimes, you know?”

Aomine nods, signaling him to continue with his story. 

“Well, while I was there, I met my best friend, Himuro Tatsuya. He lives here now too and plays basketball, but he goes to Yosen High. During my freshman year at Touou, my parents told me that they had to go back to America, but since I was old enough, they gave me the option to go with them or stay here by myself. So, here I am.” Kagami reflected, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“You don’t get lonely? You know, here by yourself? ” Aomine asks, genuinely.

“But, I’m not by myself! I have you now.” Kagami says before he could process his actual words, causing both of them to blush heavily. “W-well anyway, what about you? What’s your deal?”

Aomine ponders for a bit, “Well, I lead a pretty normal life. A few years ago, I went to a middle school that was known for its so-called “prestegious” basketball team with the name “Generation of Miracles.” I was known as the ace of the team, actually. I _loved_ basketball.” 

“Oh really?” Kagami is surprised.

Aomine nodded, “Yeah, it all sounds good in theory. But as time passed and we all strengthened our talents, the gaps between our team and the opposite grew wider and wider, eventually to the point where nobody would even _want_ to play against us because they knew they would lose. At a certain point, the coach even told me I didn’t have to come to practice anymore, as long as we won games and that really _crushed_ the remaining passion I had for basketball that I had left, if I even had any left in the first place.”

“That’s...kinda...shitty?” Kagami growled.

“You’re telling me! I was even called a monster...nobody wanted to challenge me. Looking back at it, I probably had fallen into a depression. Yeah...that time really sucked for me.” Aomine trailed off, keeping some thoughts to himself.

Kagami squeezed Aomine’s hand, reassuring him, “It’s alright, Aomine. You don’t have to talk about it anymore if you don’t want to.”

“I want to! I wanted you to have a peek into my past life since you came into it kind of late.” Aomine joked, causing the redhead to laugh. “Well, better late than never.”

“You’re right, Kagami...thank goodness you came into my life. Even though we’re on the same team, playing with you really relights my passion for basketball. I finally feel as if I have a real opponent that can keep up with me...an opponent that loves the sport as much as I do…So, thank you for that.” 

Kagami smiled, “No need to thank me, Aomine. Seriously. You’re here for me as much as I am for you.” 

“Don’t get sappy on me, Kagami.” Aomine said jokingly. 

“Whatever!” 

Aomine laughs at him once more, “Okay, enough with the traumatic stuff, it’s time for rapid fire! Answer me honestly! It’s yes or no, no hesitation allowed!”

“Bring it on!” Kagami says excitedly, determination strong in his voice.

“Alright, chicken or beef?” Aomine begins.

“Am I supposed to say yes to this question?” He was completely confused. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot my own rules...Okay so, do you believe in life after death?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like Japan better than America?”

“Yes.”

“Would you like to have a pet?”

“No.”

“Do you like Touou?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think Wakamatsu is a natural blonde?”

“Yes, he has matching eyebrows.”

“Do you think Imayoshi can see even when his eyes are closed?”

“Yes….?”

"Do you think I’m attractive?”

Kagami rolled his eyes, “No.” He pans.

Aomine sighs, “Okay well, thats your first lie. Okay, so do you like being outdoors?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like the view on the mountain?”

“Yes.”

“Did you enjoy crayfish hunting with me today?”

Kagami chuckled, “Yes.”

“Do you love me?” 

“Yes--” Kagami immediately covered his mouth as a deep crimson blush rose to his face. This damn bastard tricked him with his damn yes or no game that he barely had time to think about his answers.

“Ehhh, is that so?” Kagami could practically hear the smug smirk in Aomine’s voice and covered his face with his palms.

“S-shut up! That was an accident...I didn’t mean to say that…” Kagami wanted to crawl in a hole and cover the top with dirt so he could never see Aomine’s dumb face ever again.

“So...you don’t love me? Is that what you mean?” Aomine questioned him once more.

Kagami remained silent and merely kept hiding behind his hands, leaving a frustrated Aomine sitting beside him. He pulled his hands away from his face, “Kagami, answer me.”

“No, that’s not what I mean...I always mean what I say the first time.” Kagami trailed off, still avoiding eye contact.

Aomine exhaled deeply, leaning backwards into a nearby tree, “Phew, what a relief.”

“Hey, you’re kind of leaving me hanging here!” Kagami complained, face still red from his earlier confession.

“Huh? I thought it was obvious how I felt about you? You’re the stubborn one always in denial!” Aomine pointed out.

“It’s not obvious! I...I want to hear you say it!” Kagami stuttered out.

“Kagami...I want to thank you for being my “first” in life. My _first_ date, my _first_ kiss, my _first_ boyfriend, and now, my _first_ love. Thank you for looking past what others have said about me and seeing who I truly am. Kagami Taiga, I love you, I love you, I love you. I’ll say it as many times as you need me to.” Aomine grasped Kagami’s hand in reassurance, giving him a chaste, but passionate, soft kiss on his lips.

After they parted, Aomine rested his hand on the back of Kagami’s neck and leaned his forehead against Kagami’s. “Sometimes, I wonder...if it’s truly okay for me to be this happy with you.”

“I know, I feel the same way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...i edited to story to be a sort of a...time skip type? to show how their relationship progresses throughout time. i can't write a 100 chapter fic detailing everyday in a course of a year lmao
> 
> anyway, i hope you liked it!! is 4 months too early to confess love? oh well!! in my continuation of total virgin aomine headcanons, i also imagine him to be very straight forward and honest with his feelings, to the point where people think its sappy~~ he just wants his lover to be happy and loved okay!! it might not be in line with "canon" Aomine but this is much better. 8)


	5. year one -- on the rooftop

Whenever Aomine would win a basketball game, pure adrenaline always rushed through his body at top speeds, filling his whole body up with excitement. However, when he and Kagami ended up on the same team and won a game, this feeling was only magnified tenfold. 

When Touou beat the opposing school in buzzer-beater shot, screams from the team accompanies by the roars of the crowd filled the pair up with the purest form of happiness. Not only had they won, but they had won _together_ , and that was all that mattered. 

In the locker room, as everyone was refreshing themselves and chattering about the game, Aomine turned to Kagami, “That was a great game, wasn’t it?” He smiled.

Kagami returned the gesture, “Yeah, I can’t believe I got the winning shot!” 

Aomine nudged him playfully, “It was awesome! But next time, that’ll be me getting the winning shot!”

“It’s not a competition, Aomine!” Kagami frowned.

“Kagami, it literally is a competition! It’s a game! Besides, did you hear all those girls cheer and scream for you? You’re lucky I’m not a jealous man.” Aomine pointed out.

“We’ve been on the same team for over a year, aho! Plus, I doubt that last statement you just made.” Kagami laughed jokingly, causing Aomine to do the same.

The team chatter was briefly interrupted by the head coach popping his head into the locker room. “Kagami, are you in here?”

“Yes, coach! What do you need?” Kagami says, standing up from his bench.

“Do you have a few moments?” He asks, and Kagami nods. On his way out the door, Kagami takes a final glance at Aomine before the door shuts and shouted, "You can go ahead home, Aomine. I’m not sure how long this will take!” Aomine nodded, but he could only wonder what they had to talk about that was so urgent that Kagami was rushed away. He shrugged, _’I’m sure it’s nothing_. 

//

The next day, as Aomine sat in Japanese class half-paying attention to what the teacher was saying on the board, he snuck his phone out of his pocket. He hadn’t seen Kagami since their game yesterday and he also texted him this morning saying he was going to head to school a bit earlier today. He thought it was a bit strange, but he decided to shrug it off. After all, they didn’t have to be together all day, everyday and they still have to lead separate lives.

He opened up his recent messages and quickly scrolled to Kagami’s name.

 _’Yo Kagami, you okay? I haven’t seen you in a while.’_ He typed.

 _’Hey, sorry! I know I’ve been kind of distant lately...wanna meet up for lunch? On the roof?_

_Sure, that sounds fine. See you then._ Aomine replied quickly, then locked his phone before his teacher would take it away for texting in class. 

//

“Hey, sorry I’m a little late! I got caught up in the hallway when a teacher stopped me.” Kagami said, pushing the door open to the school roof.

Aomine groaned, “It’s too late. I’m already dead.”

Kagami chuckled, “Okay Mr.Dramatic. Here, I packed lunch for the both of us. I made your favorite!”

That statement instantly put a smile on Aomine’s previously frowned face, “Ahhhh, you’re so good to me Kaga-chan~” he sung.

“Kaga-chan, really?” Kagami questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Whaaat, you don’t like it?” Aomine teased a bit, a smirk forming on his smug face.

“I don’t like it, I hate it.” Kagami deadpans, causing Aomine laugh softly.

“Okay fine fine, I won’t call you that nickname anymore.” Aomine said before stuffing a sandwich into his mouth. “Yo, Kagami, you have a napkin? These are kind of messy..”

“Yeah, they’re in my bag in the front pocket.” Kagami said nonchalantly.

Aomine walked over to Kagami’s bag on the side of the roof railing, opening the zipper and searching through the pockets. “Damn, how much stuff do you have in here? I can barely see--” Aomine complained before pausing midsentence at the material in his hands. _What the hell?_

“Kagami, what the hell is this?” Aomine turned around and shows Kagami the piece of paper with a phone number scribbled on it with permanent marker. “Whose number is this?”

Kagami’s eyes immediately widened at what Aomine held up in his hands, “Listen, it’s not what you think.”

Aomine eyed him suspiciously, “So tell me what I should think.”

Kagami looked openly nervous, fumbling over his words as thoughts raced through his head all at once, “Listen, I don’t know how to tell you.”

Aomine could feel his anger overflowing in his veins at all the possibilities that ran through his mind, “Tell me what, exactly?”

Kagami hesitated, “The other night, after the game….somebody came up to me.”

“Yeah?” Aomine couldn’t help but growl a bit.

“It was…” Kagami exhaled slowly, grabbing his forehead and pinching the skin between his eyebrows.

“Just tell me, Kagami.”

Kagami lifted his head from his hands, looking at the blue-haired man in his eyes, “It was a college scout. For basketball.”

Aomine’s eyes widened with surprise, “A basketball scout for college? Really? That’s awesome, why didn’t you tell me about it earlier?”

“He told me that he was impressed with the way I played during the game and he was interested in recruiting me for the college basketball team for UCLA.” Kagami shifted his eyes this time, avoiding eye contact with him.

“UCLA? Like Los Angeles, UCLA?” Aomine asked.

“Yeah, that one. Well, that’s the scout’s phone number on the paper you’re holding. He told me was also impressed with you, but they’re looking for an immediate player after graduation and since I had already lived abroad in the United States, they thought it would be easier for me to adjust...you know.” Kagami explained, still looking anywhere but in Aomine’s direction. Kagami waited for Aomine’s response, but he never recieved one, leaving them both sitting in a brief moment of silence.

It was Aomine’s turn to sigh this time, “So...you’re leaving me, huh?” He said, putting his head in between his legs, hanging his head to hide it from Kagami’s view.

“I never said that, Aomine! I don’t even have a formal offer letter! He just came to talk to me and I told him I would have to think about it since I would be leaving so much behind. My friends, my family….you…” Kagami trailed off, casting his gaze to the ground.

“Kagami, why would you give up a great opportunity like this? Are you stupid?” Aomine chuckled bitterly in his lap.

“Huh?” Kagami was surprised.

“A chance like this happens once in a lifetime...and yet, you’re hesitating? Anybody on the team would kill for a spot on a college team and here you are taking it for granted.” Aomine spat.

Slightly offended, Kagami’s voice raises a bit, “I’m _not_ taking it for granted, Aomine! I’m just weighing the pros and cons to accepting and declining the offer!”

Aomine scoffs, “What is there to weigh? Accept the damn thing and leave me here in Japan. Leave me and everything we’ve built together and go off across the world like this never happened. Like _we_ never happened. Leave me like _everyone_ else in my life has ever done to me.” 

Kagami cringes at the harsh, yet pleading tone in Aomine’s voice, “See, this is what I wanted to avoid. I never meant to hide it from you, I just didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Well, too fucking late, Kagami.” Aomine says bitterly.

Kagami paused for a moment, “Why do you keep saying things to intentionally hurt me? Why are you pushing me away? Why aren’t you fighting for me to stay here with you? I don’t get it.” Aomine looks up when he hears a slight crack in Kagami’s voice.

“Well what am I supposed to say, Kagami? Stay here in Japan with me and give up your dreams? The same dreams that _we_ both share? You finally have the chance in front of you and now you’re hesitating to take it because you’re concerned about how I feel? How the hell do you think I would feel the rest of my life knowing that I caused the person I love to give up their one lifelong dream? Do you think I could take that on my conscience, honestly?” Aomine stands up quickly and walks towards Kagami. “Honestly, Kagami…”

Aomine is surprised when Kagami stands up when he walks over, “Don’t say it like the choice is so obvious, Aomine. I’m really struggling here…” Kagami’s voice cracks again, but Aomine could tell he was reaching his breaking point soon, as he was trying to calm himself down by rubbing his hands through his own hair, avoiding his direct gaze.

“Can you really stand here and look me in the eye and say that no part of you wants to take that offer?” Aomine questioned him honestly.

“You would see right through me if I said “yes.” You’ve always known that I’m bad at lying. I really want this Aomine...” Kagami began.

Aomine was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts until Kagami spoke once more, “But, I also want you. If you tell me to stay, I will.” Kagami pleaded, wrapping his hand around Aomine’s, waiting for an answer.

Aomine’s eyes widened at the sudden contact. Kagami sounded so desperate and it was so _damn_ tempting to tell him to stay. It was so _damn_ tempting to be selfish and tell him to never leave his side. It was so _damn_ tempting to wrap his arms around his precious loved one, enveloping him in a warm, secure hug and tell him that everything would be okay. But Aomine couldn’t, he _wouldn’t_.

He slowly pulled his hand away from Kagami, “I’m sorry, Kagami. I can’t bear the thought that if I told you to stay here with me, one day, you might regret it. You might regret _me_.”

“A-Aomine, I would never regret you. I could never--” Kagami tried to remain strong, but his words came out stuttered as he was trying to hold back his emotions.

“I’ll see you around, Kagami.”

Aomine turned on his heels quickly, heading inside the school before he or Kagami would say something they both would regret. 

Sure, Aomine had felt the pain of losing a pet, or even losing a game. But, this sensation in his chest was totally different. It was different in a way that physically pained him, a pain that he never wanted to feel again. He suddenly feels a shortness of breath and an aching pain in his chest. It was almost as if someone had come from behind him and ripped a hole through his chest, scarily close to where his heart is.

Aomine thought to himself, _'I guess what they say is true...I guess you really can feel your heart breaking.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the angst tag rears it ugly head...  
> SORRY


	6. year one, week two -- waiting

Through all that happened, Aomine knew that avoiding Kagami was practically impossible. Practically? It _was_ impossible. Same school, same schedule, same basketball team. Well, on one hand, avoiding Kagami would be easy if he didn’t show up to school or practice, but that would be admitting defeat and his selfish pride wouldn’t allow him to do that. When the bell rung to dismiss classes, Aomine and Kagami would exchange daily awkward glances at each other before heading in separate directions in the hallway. 

The sudden separation of the pair, despite trying to make it unoticable, stirred the gossip mill between the two classes.

_’Hey, what happened to Aomine and Kagami?’_

_’Did you hear? Kagami stole an autographed basketball that Aomine had in his room and he won’t give it back!’_

_’Eh? I don’t think that’ true. I heard that Aomine stole Kagami’s girlfriend! That’s why they’re not talking!’_

_’For real? That’s pretty low...I hope it doesn’t affect the basketball team’s performance!’_

_’Those ideas are both untrue! It’s because Kagami purposefully tripped Aomine during practice!’_

Aomine tried his best to ignore the obvious whispers and glances that were thrown his way daily, but there was only so much he could take before he exploded. 

When the final bell of the day rang, the teacher finished writing the homework assignment on the board and scurried out of the room in a hurry. Aomine sighed, slowly standing up and packing his books back into his bag so he could hurry home. Practice today was cancelled and quite frankly, he wasn’t in too great of a mood to hang out with anyone in public. As he turned to go, an arm reached out and grabbed his sleeve lightly.

“Neh, Aomine-san! Can I ask you a question?” A voice said from behind him, causing Aomine to turn around annoyed. He almost immediately frowned after recognizing the offender tugging on his clothes. It was that damn Haizaki Shougo, the soccer player in his class that never shuts up about being on the soccer team, but is only on it because he got kicked off the basketball team. Aomine wasn’t completely sure, but he thought that he had harbored a sort of hateful vendetta against him because his skills overshadowed his, and that was the reason he couldn’t get on the team. _Psh, as if Aomine could care less._ He was loud. He was pretentious. He was taking up Aomine’s precious time. 

“No, ask me later. I’m going home.” Aomine swatted his hand lightly, brushing past him.

Haizaki chuckled, a slight cockiness in his tone, “You walking home with Kagami-kun today? Or are you two still mad at each other? A lover’s quarrel?” 

Aomine turned around, eyebrows completely furrowed and anger building in his voice, “What did you say, punk!?”

Haizaki laughed once more, “You heard what I said. It’s about time you put these rumors to rest and let the rest of us know what we’re all wondering. Are you two an item? Were an item?”

“It’s none of your business, so stay out of it.” Aomine tries to restrain his anger, but this guy is making it tough. 

“Oh, but it is my business, Aomine-kun~” He sung lightly, causing a small vein to pop in Aomine’s neck. He continued, “I wanted to know if the great playboy Aomine Daiki was finally settled down! And with a guy no less! By the looks of your reaction, it must be true. But hey, I don’t judge. Especially since I’m interested in him myself.” 

“He wouldn’t be interested in the likes of somebody like you. Besides, I’m not even playboy, I’ve never even--” Aomine cut himself off before he embarassed himself.

“Never even what? That’s not what the girls around school have been saying! And why wouldn’t he be interested in me? That’s mean, Aomine-kun~” He poked his chest teasingly, causing Aomine to shove his hands away from his body.

“Stop touching me and stop calling me that, “ He growled. “Kagami’s not interested in cocky sons of bitches like you, so don’t even try.” 

“Are you not a “cocky son-of-a-bitch” Aomine-kun? You’re one of the cockiest people I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. So, aren’t you quite the hypocrite? Maybe that’s the reason why Kagami left you.” Every inch of Haizaki’s smug-looking face made Aomine’s every nerve stand on edge.

“Shut your fucking mouth, Haizaki. I’m telling you this once.” Aomine warned dangerously, stepping almost chest-to-chest with Haizaki, lowering his face to make his point known. 

“I’ll shut up once I slide my mouth down Kagami’s co--” Before Haizaki could finish his sentence, Aomine’s sent a swift punch to his jaw. Astounded, Haizaki stumbled back, gripping his assaulted mouth with his hands.

“Fuck you, Aomine! Did you just punch me!?” Haizaki said, voice muffled through his hands grasping his mouth.

“No, fuck _you_ , Haizaki! If you don’t shut the hell up, I’ll do it again!” Aomine’s eyes darkened, giving him a final warning to back down.

“I was just teasing, Aomine! But if only I knew you were going to be such a sensitive priss about it...But for you to get that mad, I guess there must be some truth to what I said.” Aomine was pissed Haizaki’s smug tone of voice was returning.

Aomine shoved the shorter boy backwards with both hands, “I told you to shut up. Don’t you get it?”

“Isn’t that the third time you told me to shut up, Mister “I’m going to tell you this once!”?” Haizaki stepped forward, shoving Aomine back.

“Oh, so you’re going to get tough with me, Haizaki? I’ll fuck you up real quick.” Aomine warned once more.

Haizaki stepped forward, face-to-face with Aomine once more, “You’re all bark and no bite, Aomine.” 

Aomine couldn’t take looking at his smug face for one second longer. He swung first, his fist connecting with Haizaki’s left cheek, causing the boy to fall backwards into the classroom door with so much force, it collapsed and he fell into the hallway.

Aomine, pumping with adrenaline, jumped on top of the lying boy, continuing to punch him in the face with so much force, his knuckles began to bruise. Sure, he was angry at Haizaki, but Aomine couldn’t help but use him as a punching bag to release his emotions and frustrations. 

_It was a blur._

He was punching and cursing with so much ferocity, onlookers were hesitant to jump in to break up the fight. Finally, for what seemed like forever to Haizaki, a group of teachers managed to pull Aomine off of the bleeding boy. 

“That’s the what the fuck you get, Haizaki! Try me again and see what happens!” Aomine yelled, despite having his arms restrained by numerous teachers. He struggled to get free from their grip, “Get the hell off me! I’m not finished!” 

“Calm down, Aomine! Leave him alone! Go to the principal’s office!” A teacher yelled, helping a bleeding Haizaki off the floor. 

Aomine angrily shrugged the teachers off of him, “Whatever.” He growled under his breath, kicking a nearby locker before he trudged down the hallway.

//////

“So, let me get this straight. According to eyewitnesses, Haizaki was teasing you about something and you punched him twice before you pushed him into the hallway?” The principal read the eyewitness statement on the piece of paper in front of her.

“Don’t say “teasing me” as if he was trying to bully me and I was some helpless victim.” Aomine frowned, “Plus, I didn’t push him into the hallway. He fell into the hallway on his own.”

The principal looked at him disapprovingly above the rim of her glasses, “Don’t be so petty about the wording of the details, Aomine. Did you hit him first or no?”

Aomine sighed, “Yeah, so what? He deserved it.”

It was the principal’s turn to sigh, “It’s not a matter of who deserved what, Aomine-san. You went too far. What was the fight about?”

Aomine shifted his gaze downward, avoiding eye contact with the woman in front of him and keeping silent.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to tell me. But, you do need to apologize for what you did to Haizaki-san.” She lectured, causing Aomine’s eyes to widen.

“Me? Apologize to that punk? Puh-lease…” Aomine complained, crossing his arms and refusing to budge. 

The principal sighed again, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. It was going to be a long evening.

///////

Aomine glanced at the time on his cell phone as he finally left the principal’s office. 7 o’clock already? He’s been at school way too long at this point and he couldn’t wait to get home. 

Aomine placed his phone back in his pocket and began walking towards the front door, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was sitting on the bench on the side of the hallway. It was _Kagami_. Just his luck.

Kagami, who was playing a game on his phone, glanced up quickly at the sudden presence, eyes widening at Aomine standing in front of him in the hallway. 

“Aomine! You’re finally out of the principal’s office! Are you okay?” Kagami stood up, voice full of concern at Aomine’s somewhat tattered clothes.  
“What are you doing here this late, Kagami?” Aomine asked, avoiding his questions.

“What does it look like, aho? I was waiting for you! I heard you had gotten into a fight, so I wanted to check if you were okay, but you were talking to the principal for so long. I didn’t think you were ever going to get out of these!” Kagami said, eyes still full of worry.

Aomine noticed Kagami’s eyes scanning his appearance, “It’s okay, the blood isn’t mine.” 

Kagami was instantly shocked, “Damn, that’s so much blood! What did he say to you?”

Aomine scratched his head and frowned, “I wish people would stop asking me that. It doesn’t matter, it’s over and done with. I just want to go home, I’ve had a long day.”

“What’s your punishment?”

“I’m suspended for one week and that crazy principal of yours is talking to the coach about if I can still play on the team for the rest of the year. It doesn’t even matter at this point, though. This is my final year in this school and the season is almost over.” Aomine shrugged.

“But it does matter, Aomine!” Kagami’s voice escalated, “What could be so important that you would give up playing basketball?”

“You.” Aomine said it so plainly, but it was so bluntly honest, it made Kagami’s heart skip a beat for a moment.

“W-what are you talking about? So sudden…” 

“The fight I had was about you. Well, there was some past personal prejudices there, but he said some things about you that I couldn’t let him get away with unscathed.” Aomine mumbled under his breath, realizing how embarassing he was starting to sound.

“Why go through so much trouble and get yourself suspended for me when you just broke up with me like one week ago?” Kagami asked.

“Nobody broke up with you, idiot.” He answered plainly.

Kagami frowned, “But you avoided me basically the whole week!” 

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me!” Aomine responded truthfully.

Kagami chuckled lightly, “Well, I thought you didn’t want to talk to me!” 

“I guess we’re both idiots, then.” Aomine laughed, causing Kagami to join him soon after.

After a brief moment of silence, Aomine turned to meet Kagami’s gaze, “Kagami, back then...I still mean what I said back then… on the rooftop.”

“About how you want me to leave?” He muttered softly.

“I just want what’s best for you, Kagami. That’s all.” Aomine’s answer was genuine and Kagami could feel the sincerity in his response.

“Who are you to say what’s best for me? Best for us? How can you be so sure?” 

“I’m not sure of the future.” Aomine paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, “But I know what kind of opportunity this is for you. It’s truly once-in-a-lifetime. You’ve even told me it was your dream, so don’t lie and tell me it’s not.”

“It is my dream, Aomine. But what if it doesn’t work out…”

Aomine took hold of Kagami’s hands, “Don’t doubt yourself, Kagami. Believe in yourself. Believe in your abilities. You know that I do.” 

Kagami kept silent, causing Aomine to stare at his distraught face, “Whether it works out or it doesn’t, just know that I’m here supporting you all the way.”

After hearing his words, a light blush formed on Kagami’s face. “A-aho, stop saying such embarassing things.” 

Aomine chuckled, then quickly brought Kagami’s hand to his lips for a quick kiss to the top of his skin. “It’s not embarassing if it’s for you.”

Kagami suddenly tightened his grip around Aomine’s fingers, causing him to look into his gaze. “Aomine...I’m going to UCLA.”

Aomine closed his eyes, but still kept a slight smile on his face, “I know.”

“I’m going so I can better my style of basketball and have a shot at going pro.” 

“I know.” His smile never faded.

“I’m going so I can better myself as a person, while you do the same here.” 

“I know.”

“So, when I come back to Japan, I want you to be here, waiting for me.”

“I know.”

“Then, we’re gonna play basketball, and I’m going to demolish you.”

“I kno-- Hey, wait! No way, in your dreams!” Aomine frowned, slightly insulted.

Kagami grinned brightly, “Just checking to see if you’re really listening.” 

Aomine couldn’t help but laugh at Kagami’s little joke, “I love you, Kagami.” He stepped forward, kissing Kagami softly, but passionately enough to convey his feelings into fruition.

“I love you too, Aomine. So much. Thank you for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine perfect boyfriend rating: 10000/10  
> Favorite Character Bias: 10000/10

**Author's Note:**

> Woop woop. This was supposed to be a one-shot...but yet here we are. 
> 
> Headcanon that Aomine pretends to be Mr.'Know it all' about sex and relationships but is total 100% virgin that has never even held hands before.


End file.
